waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron
Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron is a 2002 American animated western drama film that was produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It follows the adventures of a young Kiger Mustang stallion living in the 19th century wild west. The film, written by John Fusco and directed by Kelly Asbury and Lorna Cook, was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. In contrast to the way animals are portrayed in an anthropomorphic style in other animated features, Spirit and his fellow horses communicate with each other through sounds and body language. Spirit's thoughts are narrated by his voice actor Matt Damon, but otherwise he has no dialogue. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron was released in cinemas on May 24, 2002, and earned 122.6 million dollars on a 80 million dollars budget. It is paired with Journey to Big Water. Plot In the 19th-century American West, a young colt, Spirit, is born to a herd of Kiger Mustang horses. Spirit soon grows into a stallion, and assumes the role of leader of the herd, whose duty it is to keep the herd safe. Spirit is a courageous leader, but has great curiosity. Spotting a strange light one night not far from his herd, the stallion is unable to control his curiosity and investigates. He finds restrained, docile horses, and their human wranglers sleeping around a campfire. They wake up, and seeing him as a magnificent specimen, chase and capture him, taking him to a US cavalry post. At this time, the army is fighting the Indian Wars and taking over the soon-to-be western United States. Frightened and confused, Spirit sees horses used as 'slaves' all around him. There, he encounters The Colonel, who decides to have the mustang tamed, refusing to believe the idea of Spirit being too stubborn, but Spirit manages to fight off all attempts to tame him. To weaken Spirit, the Colonel orders him tied to a post for three days with no food or water. Meanwhile, a Lakota Native American named Little Creek is also brought into the fort and held captive. Spirit is later supposedly broken in by the Colonel, who speaks his idea of how any wild horse can be tamed. However, Spirit gets a second wind and finally throws him off. When the Colonel gets frustrated and tries to shoot him, with Little Creek's help, they, along with other horses, escape the post. Little Creek's mare, Rain, meets them along with other natives who capture Spirit. After returning to the Lakota village, Little Creek tries to tame Spirit with kindness, but Spirit refuses to be ridden. Little Creek ties Spirit and Rain together and, when he tries to leave, she insists on staying, then shows him her world. Spirit begins to warm up to Little Creek and falls in love with the mare. At the end of their time together, Little Creek tries again to ride him, but Spirit is still unwilling. He then decides that Spirit will never be tamed and frees him. As Spirit asks Rain to come with him to his herd, a cavalry regiment led by the Colonel attacks the village. During the vicious battle, Rain is shot by the Colonel, knocking her into the river. Spirit dives into the river to try rescue Rain, but is unsuccessful and they both plummet over a waterfall. Spirit finds Rain dying from her injuries and stays by her side until the army captures him. Watching Spirit being pulled away, Little Creek arrives, vowing to free him to satisfy his life-debt and follows the men after tending to Rain. Spirit is loaded onto a train and taken to a work site on the Transcontinental Railroad, where he is put to work pulling a steam locomotive. Realizing that the track will infringe on his homeland, Spirit breaks free from the sledge and breaks the chains holding the other horses. They escape, and the locomotive falls off its sledge and rolls down the hill back to the work site, causing an explosion. Little Creek appears in time and saves Spirit from the ensuing wildfire. The next morning, the Colonel and his men find Spirit and Little Creek, and a chase ensues through the Grand Canyon. Eventually, they are trapped by a gorge. Little Creek gives up, but Spirit manages to successfully leap across the cliff. Spirit's move amazes the Colonel; he humbly gives up, stops his men from shooting the two, and allows Spirit and Little Creek to leave. Spirit returns to the rebuilt Lakota village with Little Creek and finds Rain nursed back to health. Little Creek decides to name Spirit the Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken, and sets him and Rain free. The two horses return to Spirit's homeland, eventually reuniting with Spirit's herd. Voice cast * Matt Damon as Spirit * James Cromwell as the Colonel * Daniel Studi as Little Creek * Chopper Bernet as Sgt. Adams * Jeff LeBeau as Murphy and the Railroad Foreman * Richard McGonagle as Bill * Matt Levin as Joe * Robert Cait as Jake * John Rubano as the Soldier * Adam Paul as Pete * Charles Napier as Roy * Zahn McClarnon as one of Little Creek's friends * Michael Horse as a friend of Little Creek * Meredith Wells as a little Indian girl * Donald Fullilove as the Train Pull Foreman Songs * Here I Am (performed by Bryan Adams) * This Is Where I Belong (performed by Bryan Adams) * You Can't Take Me (performed by Bryan Adams) * Get Off My Back (performed by Bryan Adams) * Sound the Bugle (performed by Bryan Adams) * You Can't Take Me Reprise (performed by Bryan Adams) * I Will Always Return (performed by Bryan Adams) * Here I Am (end credits version) (performed by Bryan Adams) * Don't Let Go (performed by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan) * Brothers Under the Sun (performed by Bryan Adams) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron/International.Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Max Howard Category:Films produced by Mireille Soria Category:Films produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:Films directed by Lorna Cook Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DVD Category:VHS